Mad World
by Veronique Roux
Summary: Because that's the thing about family. It's all or nothing.  Mikaela Banes, throughout DotM. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys. So, i watched DotM (again), and while i am still hooked on Glee, i've gotten back a little bit of my TF addiction. and this little idea wouldn't leave me alone, so, yeah.

this is most likely a oneshot, but it's, like, super long. possible two shot, depends on feedback.

i don't remember the lines and stuff exactly, so i'm sorry about any mistakes in a line taken out of the movie...

i don't own anything...

btw, if you like carly, then okay, you can have your preferences, but this story is mikaela centric, and i really don't like carly, so if you do, yeah, read this at your own risk. and if you like her, and you still want to read this, please don't flame. I hate when people bitch at me for writing my own ideas into a story.

and i want to make it clear that mikaela isn't jealous of Carly. she honestly dislikes them. i liked sam when he was with Mikaela, in the first two movies. but in the third one, i just had to disregard him and ESPECIALLY carly, and focus on the rest of everything, in order to love that movie as much as the other two. because it was AWESOME.

also, i think i got a few little details wrong. when sentinel killed ironhide, i couldn't remember if carly was there or not...i just put her in.

and i hate her, but i do have a tiny, tiny, tiny ounce of respect for carly because of-

"I'm not a ma'am."

"Well, you're a woman, aren't you?"

hah.

rated T for a little language, violence, light gore, not too bad at all, mostly just to be safe.

also, Sam and Carly had Bones, as in Mikaela's dog, in the third movie. I can find no logic in this whatsoever, so I'm just getting rid of that little detail. But seriously. If they're trying to say that Mikaela dropped Sam because she wanted a normal life, then okay, she gave him Wheelie. but bones? Also, wasn't it more Sam that was adamant about the normal life part? I get that Megan Fox was fired, or quit, or whatever they're saying, I can't remember, but I wish they at least went into a little detail on how and why they broke up.

okay, done ranting for now.

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaela<strong>

We're being torn apart from the inside out.

I'm the problem. I know I am. My chest aches every time he turns his back on me, and I can't even be angry with him. I've done this to myself.

It started just after Mission City. I went with Ratchet and Bee to help with repairs. I didn't hardly think of Sam.

After we got home, everything was okay for a while. But as I started to visit Sam more and more over at his place, I started spending more and more time waiting for his lazy ass to wake up in the morning. Which involved me sitting around in the garage with Bumblebee. I started actually coming when I knew he'd still be asleep just for that purpose.

Egypt kept us running smoothly for a while, completely in love. Then Bumblebee went off too help the Autobots, and I was offered a position as field medic with NEST, working under Ratchet.

And Sam became my way in.

My attraction to him faded a while ago. We just lost it. And I think he knows it.

He's not strong enough, so now I have to be the one to pull the trigger. I'll lose it all, but he wants to be normal. And even if I have to be normal without him, I owe him this.

And all those fights will have been in vain.

* * *

><p><em>"Mikaela!"<em>

_I turn, pasting on a smile. The med bay door towers over my head behind me. "Hey, Sam!", I greet him brightly._

_"Hey. Hatchet finally let you off?", he asks with a grin._

_I roll my eyes good-naturedly. "Hey.", I say in mock condescendence,"He's alright once you get passed the wrenches."_

_We both laugh. He grabs my hand. "C'mon, you've been here forever! Let's go get dinner or something!"_

_I hesitate. "I don't kn-"_

_"Please? We haven't been on a date in forever."_

_I frown. "Sam, you know that I'm busy! Ratchet just sent me off to get some rech—sleep. I've just got to get a shower, sleep for a few hours, and get back in there." I grab his other hand. "Sam. You know the twins, both pairs of them! We're _really _busy."_

_He frowns. I bite my lip. I can tell he's a little angry. "Mikaela, you're here all the time. You're forgetting about me."_

_I shake my head. "No, baby, I'm not. I just have a lot to do."_

_He sighs, tugging his hands away from me. "A _good _girlfriend would _make _time. I make time for you."_

_He turns and stalks away, leaving me to stare after him, at a loss._

* * *

><p><em>"Don't <em>lie _to me, Mikaela! You're avoiding me! You're using me!"_

_All I can do is shake my head. "No, I'm no-"_

_"You _are_! We both know I'm the only reason the Autobots put up with you."_

_I put a hand on my hip, unable to ignore the the truth in his words. "Sam..."_

_"No. Okay, no! I'm your _boyfriend_, 'Kaela. Or did you forget?"_

* * *

><p><em>He's betrayed; he's hurt. I frown, trying to console him.<em>

_"What happened to us, 'Kaela? Didn't you love me?" He stares into my eyes heart-wrenchingly. His voice comes out a whisper. "Or was that another lie?"_

_I don't have a reply. "I..."_

_"Did you? Did I make this all up?"_

_"No, of c... I love you." My voice is a strangled whisper. I know that I'm lying but he can't tell. He wraps me in a hug, and whispers in my ear,"I love you, too. Forever, right?"_

_Tears prickle my eyes. I don't know what I'm doing. I just wrap my arms around his waist, and squeeze as tightly as I can._

* * *

><p><em>"Sam!" My voice echoes around the med bay, making me incredibly conscious that Ratchet and Optimus are both in earshot. Or...audio-receptor-shot. I'm not sure.<em>

_"What? What could I have to say to _you_?" He glares at me._

_His word sting, and drop back a step. "I... I love you. Please don't go."_

_His face crumples. I notice a few tears glittering in his eyes. _

_"Kaela, I'm sorry. I just... I need to know where this is going."_

_I press my lips together. "I don't know, either. Isn't the fun part?"_

_He sighs. "A few years ago, yeah. But this is real life. We're not kids anymore."_

* * *

><p><em>Bee vents his intakes, the edge of a laugh still giving his voice a tremor. "Sam's finally coming..." <em>

_Sure enough, the side door opens and Sam is smiling tightly. "Hey, Mikaela, can I talk to you for a second?"_

_I frown. "Yep..."_

_I follow him outside._

_"Why're you spending so much time with him lately?", he asks vaguely."_

_I shrug. "I don't know, I keep forgetting when you get up. I get here too early, and it's better than talking to your mom. No offense, she's just...eccentric."_

_"No, I get it. I just had this idea..." I smile curiously._

_"And...?"_

_"So, Ratchet's been working you a lot lately..."_

_I frown. "Sa-" I decide to just let it go. "I guess. What's your point?"_

_He grins. "So, California's only one state over..."_

_I raise an eyebrow._

_"You, me, LA, one week? Whataya say?"_

_I hesitate. "I don't know, Sam, I'm really-"_

_"Busy?", he says, irritated._

_"Well, yeah."_

_His eyes show hurt. "You always are! You need a break. Why are you even doing this? I thought you wanted to take your dad's place when he retires?"_

_I sigh, annoyed. "Well, forgive me for caring,", I say cooly,"Just wanted to help."_

_"God, what is with you? You're alwa-"_

_I roll my eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this."_

_"Fine. You never talk to me anyway, why break tradition?"_

* * *

><p>I knock on his door, that telltale ache already forming in my throat along with a sizable lump, making it hard to swallow.<p>

Sam answers the door, his smiling fading just the slightest bit when he sees me. My heart cracks just a little bit more.

"Hey, Mikaela. What's...up?"

We fought earlier. I usually take a full day before contacting him after a fight.

"We need to talk."

His eyebrows snap together and he leads me inside.

"So. Let's talk.", he says with a sigh.

I play with my fingers. "Well..."

He watches me.

"I don't think that...this is working out."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He doesn't say anything.

"We...we fight...way too much. We hardly agree on anything anymore. I spend more time with your friends than I do you."

He huffs. "I'd hardly say friends, okay? I'm in college. That's not me anymore."

"That's the thing. You want to be normal." I drop my eyes. "I don't. And as long as your with me, I can't..._we_ won't be normal."

He's far from stupid, though. "So...you're admitting it? You were using me as an in with NEST?"

I don't answer.

"Okay. I get it."

I stand. "Alright, then. That's all. Goodbye, Sam. I'm...really sorry. I never meant to..." I sigh and head for the door.

* * *

><p>The next day, I grab a purse and head for the med bay to pick up any of the random articles I had lying around there. There's the strangest things. I find a toothbrush, a hair dryer, a bottle of my Bedhead hairspray, a blanket with Snoopy on it, and a copy of 'The Zombie Survival Guide'. I drop them all in my purse and walk out the door.<p>

I consider the room for a last time and switch the lights off, wondering if I should say goodbye to anyone. I shrug and close the door behind me, dropping my head so that my hair fell in my eyes.

"Where are you going?"

I sigh and turn to face Ratchet. "I guess home."

"Why? It's ten am."

I never really leave before night fall, especially since I just got here. "Well...Sam and I broke up."

"Oh, that was bound to happen." He glances to the side. "Ah. Insensitive. I'm sorry about that."

I shrug. "So, yeah. Going." I start to turn.

I hear him snort, or, well, the Cybertronian equivalent, and glance back.

He's raising a ridge, looking down at me. "You believe that you are unwanted here, just because you ended your association with Samuel."

I turn around, raising my eyebrows. "Am I wrong?"

"Of course. You are wrong often. We all are."

I blink. "Elaborate."

"You are not just a counterpart of Samuel to us, Mikaela. Um..."

He turns and disappears.

* * *

><p>Despite my confusion, I return to the med bay, because it was a complete mess. I start out just putting things back in their proper places, which is very difficult (thank you, Ratchet's height), and wind up tinkering with a broken tool, slowing mending a twisted-up screwdriver. I'm chewing slightly painfully on my tongue, which is a bad habit of mine. The med bay door swings open with a crash.<p>

Bumblebee winces as he looks at the door, carefully closing it and glaring at a slight dent that he just created. I bite back a giggle.

"Hey, 'Kaela." He leans on the med bay table. I raise an eyebrow

"'Sup?", I say with a touch of sarcasm.

"What the slag's that?"

"It's a screwdriver. I know, it looks kind of like..." I consider it. "...a demented scorpion, but you should've seen it an hour ago."

"I heard about you and Sam. A lot about you and Sam, actually. Sam vents. A lot."

I sigh, tweaking at the badly bent metal with my pliers. "I feel bad for you guys. Ratchet can't throw things at _me. _He knows I won't survive most of those hits."

Bee snorts. "The Hatchet doesn't throw those at you because he doesn't feel the need to." He gives me a piercing look. "Now. What is all the slag I am hearing about you thinking we want you to leave?"

I blush. "It thought that I was a package deal, y'know? And no more me and Sam, so no more me. At all. Well, I mean, I'll be alive...and stuff, just...yeah. And who exactly mentioned this to you? Just Sam?"

He rolls his optics. "Ratchet mentioned it, Prime did, both Sides and Sunny. And Dino. Things like this travels faster than it would in your old high school. Ratchet mentioned it to Prime, because when you said this, he said he had had no idea what to say. Prime knew that Sunny, Sides, Dino and I knew you better, so he asked us about it, and Sunny and Sides were trying to steal Que's favorite wrench, so they told me, cause they didn't know I already knew. And Dino was on his way to go recharge, so yeah."

I huff. "Everyone talks to you, huh?"

"I know. I'm incredibly popular."

"You're top bitch."

"Don't _even _get me started." He fixes me in a glare. "But seriously. You're out of your mind."

"If you say so..."

"No, seriously." He coughs, muttering Cybertronian obscenities. "Ugh. Need that checked out." His voice box whirrs and he snaps his neck to the side, wincing. "Frag. But-", he breaks off, vocal processor sparking,"-really. You're not-OW-just Sam's girlfriend. SLAG, that hurt! You're cohort now. So's W-will. Sam would be but he-" He hisses in pain, closing his optics for a moment."-just wants to be normal. Whatever-_frag!_-that means." He sighs in sudden relief, dropping his helm to hit the examination table and then looking up at me contentedly."You're like family."

I smile in spite of myself. "Do you want that looked at?"

* * *

><p>So, Sam is back at college. According to Bee, he's dating some tall blonde. Bee doesn't really like her that much. Wheelie went with Sam, which was a kind of shitty thing to do. Apparently, said tall blonde screams whenever she sees him, or Wheelie, or Brains.<p>

I've actually realized that I'm not jealous. I guess that what Sam wanted all along was a girl to hold when she had nightmares, a girl who needs him. I never needed him. I only need myself. No, that wasn't innuendo.

And me? I've started up with the three-year training program with NEST. It's far from easy, but I'm getting along better than I was expected to.

* * *

><p><em>Will nods vaguely to me as I approach him. I smile just slightly.<em>

_"Hey, Will...", I start, slightly nervous._

_"Mikaela.", he greets me with a grin._

_"So... What does it take to get into training for NEST?"_

_He laughs in my face._

_I raise an eyebrow dangerously. _

_He sobers immediately, looking sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry, 'Kaela, but... I just don't think your cut out for this."_

_I sigh. "Can I meet with some of the other women who've gotten in? Y'know, someone who isn't quite this misogynistic?" I like Will, I do. He's a good guy, and he has the cutest daughter ever. But seriously, dude?_

_He hesitates. "That's the thing... You'll get it when you see them, c'mon."_

_He grabs my arm and leads me up to Hangar 6, where a group of three women are practicing defensive maneuvers with Ironhide. _

_I guess I see his point._

_Will introduces me to the trio, whose names I learn to be are Madge, Laura, and Charlie. Well, Charlotte. _

_All three are built like Amazonians. They're pretty, beautiful even. All are at least six feet tall, if not more. Broad shoulders, visible muscles. They literally look like they belong in a Wonder Woman comic book. It's shocking._

_I start to doubt myself for a moment. They're very sweet about it, just simply say that I probably would've wanted to start training before I was done growing. I'll never be that big, and my body type can't withstand that sort of muscle growth. I'm the lean-muscle type, more agile than strong. _

_And I give up. For a while. _

_Epps and Dino actually convince me to try, about a month later. Ratchet had just let me off, and I'm standing next to Epps, with Dino sitting dazedly in front of us, watching Epps' shots._

_Epps is shooting lazily at targets with a sniper rifle. He's not accustomed to it. He usually uses a machine gun, and although he can function a sniper rifle, he's not in practice._

_"Shit...Damn...Crap, I think I hit a bird."_

_Dino snorts. "Be careful."_

_"Trying, here."_

_I hesitate. I think I can see where is grip is wrong, but I don't want to annoy him. I mean, wouldn't it piss a guy off to have some girl telling him how to handle a gun that he's been trained to use, and she hasn't?_

_But I see another bird go down, and I sigh. "Epps, you're hand's all wrong. Move that finger..." I poke it. "...there, and that one..." I shift his hand just slightly. "...right there. Try now."_

_He raises an eyebrow, but shrugs. "I guess it feels a little less..." He trails off, looking though the lens, and pulls the trigger._

_Dino gives me a weird look. "Where did you learn that, Signorina?"_

_I shrug awkwardly. "I don't know, watching."_

_Epps gives me a thoughtful look. "Y'know, you don't look much like Madge, but I bet you could get into this, girl."_

_Dino nods lazily. "Si. You'd be good at this."_

_I try not to smile, pride filling up a happy bubble in my chest. "Seriously?"_

* * *

><p>So, shove it back in Will's face. It was really fun to run up to him with the letter stating that I was to start training with NEST, throw it in his face (quite literally), glare happily at his shocked expression, and say smugly,"I told you so!"<p>

Because I so told him so.

It's not easy, but really, as long as you follow orders to the letter and shove your complaints up your ass, it goes pretty smoothly.

* * *

><p>The next year, Epps retired. He's working with NASA, building rockets with a group of Autobots, the Wreckers. It was sad, but I still see him every now and then.<p>

I see Ratchet a little less often, but still incredibly frequently. I see all the Autobots on a regular basis, for sparring and whatnot.

Sam has cut off contact with NEST, completely. He's now a junior in college, and I have one more year of training left before I become a private with NEST.

Bee told me with a slightly dark expression that he and Carly were still going strong. Apparently, she's making Wheelie and Brains stay outside all the time. And he's stuck in this tiny, tiny little garage all the time. And Sam still gets annoyed whenever he stays at NEST longer than he has to.

Yes, Bee has been in a bad mood with Sam lately. He's spending a lot of time over here at the 'Health and Human Services'.

I'm slightly ashamed to say that it's a little satisfying. Sam never has been that good to his closest friends. Remember Miles? Sam's best friend, who was dropped the moment Sam met the Autobots. I didn't know the guy, but that's still kind of a shitty thing to do.

I sigh blissfully, suddenly reaching the great epiphany that I don't really care. Sam's mistakes are no longer my problem.

* * *

><p>Another year speeds by. My third year as a trainee starts and finishes. Sam is three months out of college now, and according to a guiltily smug statement from Bumblebee, completely unemployed. Apparently, Sam is regretting his choice to shun NEST, and the Autobots. He wants to 'matter' again, which is honestly a kind of selfish reason to want to be back in with a group of people and giant alien robots that save the world. So that he can matter, as a singular person. Seriously, bro?<p>

I'm happy I'm not with him anymore. Bee won't admit it, but I think he's glad that Sam kind of got bit in the ass by all this. He kind of had it coming to him.

As for me, I am officially now a NEST Private, immediate superior being Sergeant Kellson, leading all the way to Col. Lennox and then General Morshower.

And I'm happy, I'm content. So it isn't exactly a pleasant surprise when Will pulls me out of a practice maneuver with Dino, Bumblebee, and a few of guys with a curt,"Banes. With me."

I jump off of Dino's shoulder plating, landing easily with one hand to balance me, and join Will.

He sighs. "You're gonna hate this. Sam is currently outside, screaming his ass off at the guards to let him in."

I blink. "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Completely." He sighs. "C'mon."

I carefully resist the urge to pout and follow him out towards the entrance, where Sam is being screened, along with a tall blonde girl. I control my facial expressions enough so as not to visibly recoil at her bright fuchsia lipstick. It doesn't suit her. I don't think it suits anyone.

Sam glares at Will as he raises his arms so Kale can slide a metal detector up his side. "Raise your hand if you've been attacked by a giant metal bird today!", he barks. I roll my eyes. Drama queen, anyone?

Will glances at me, rolling his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Sam grabs Carly's hand. "What is she doing here?"

I almost look around, but then my brainless side shuts off and I flush angrily. He's talking about me. Will answers sharply, leaving no room for argument.

"Mikaela is one of my soldiers, Sam. You'll treat her with respect."

Carly puts a hand on her hip. "Wait, as in _that_ Mikaela? The whorey one?", she mutters to Sam, not even bothering to keep her voice down. She's examining me with a judgmental look in her eye, and I'm suddenly self-conscious in my skin-tight black t-shirt and cargos.

I still don't speak, and Will glances at me, and disregards her little comment. "So, what exactly happened?"

* * *

><p>Sam winds up returning to his little place in downtown DC, with Bee this time. He's more annoying nowadays. He has this weird idea that he's so experienced, in fighting and everything. Far from true. He called himself a hero. Called <em>himself <em>a hero.

And his little girlfriend just worships him. It's really irritating.

For a little while, it seems as if things might return to normal. But ever since Sam came by, it's been a little more tense. It's common sense that something like that can't bode well for anyone.

It's not much a surprise when Sam calls Mearing again. I don't know the real details, just the vague idea. Something about Sentinel and the pillars. And then Sam goes, both stupidly and irresponsibly, and grabs Sentinel with Simmons and his freaky little assistant, and starts up the highway, towards us.

Which is probably the most stupid thing that Sam has EVER pulled.

We were too late. 'Hide and Sides had just bested the Dreads when Sentinel turned around and sent an Energon blast straight into Ironhide's Spark chamber. There's nothing left, not even a body.

I see a flash of hurt in Will's eyes, but his jaw tightens and he beckons to Sam and his little girlfriend. They race towards us. I roll my eyes. She _would _be wearing heels.

Sentinel is throwing the base into chaos. The base is being torn apart. I can hear screaming, shouting, metal torn apart. But the Autobots aren't in there. That's _our _jets.

My hand drifts to me handgun, the weight of the Energon-loaded weapon a reassurance. "What do we do? Sir?" I roll my eyes, drop the formalities, and tap Will's shoulder. "Will, the slag are we going to do now?"

Yes, I probably spend a little too much time with the Autobots.

"He's leaving. Inside, now." He casts a brief glance at Sam and Carly to make sure they're following. They are, of course. What else would they do? Carly seems to be hyperventilating, and Sam has clearly gone soft...er. He is very obviously spazzing.

I roll my eyes and follow my commanding officer into the building. Mearing (the governments bitch) is suddenly up in Will's face.

"What is going _on, _soldier? I demand an explanation. Do you know how much this is going to cost us? Our tests will be set back by _years._"

Will scoffs. "That's a gross exaggeration. And I have no idea."

Optimus is standing directly in the middle of the wreckage, staring with blank optics at a slagged F-22. Mearing glares at him.

"Take a good long look, Optimus. This is all on you!"

I grit my teeth, wishing that I wouldn't go to jail for just about all eternity if I shot her right now. I step forward.

"With all due respect, ma'am, he couldn't have stopped this. Sentinel _was_ an Autobot. No one could have predicted this."

She glares at me. "I'm not a ma'am."

I grind my fingernails into my palms. "Sorry 'bout that. Ma'am."

* * *

><p>Sentinel pulled over a hundred 'Cons through the space bridge. I, personally, think that the advantages of these things are noticeably lesser than the disadvantages, but if I remember anything from my lessons with Ratchet, these were created before the start of the war.<p>

The next day is worse than hell. Mearing arrives at base with news that the president has ordered for the Autobots to leave Earth. Her eyes are stoic, neither happy or angry about this. I sigh.

Their ship is being prepared.

The Wreckers are running some last-second diagnostics. I'm standing by Will and Epps, who is actually working around here. We're the three that were closest to the 'bots.

Bee's holoform approaches me. He grins tightly, pulling me into a hug.

His voice is scratchy from disuse and, well, the initial loss of it. "_We have a plan. Do not be alarmed by anything you see. Tell the others._"

He sighs, and I shrug inwardly and play along. "Miss ya, Bee."

He winks, which does not go ever Lennox's head_, _because said colonel gives me a piercing look as Bee says his goodbyes and disappears. Optimus thanks us for our help and hospitality, Ratchet gives me a gruff,"Bye, kid. Maybe next time.", and the twins pledge undying love for this planet, and say that they 'hope to return' along with a pointed look at me, and then one at Bumblebee.

And then they're gone. Or, well, I'm actually no longer so sure about that. They obviously have something up their wrist plating. I sigh as the ship takes off, leaving a huge cloud of smoke.

And then our detectors start to spaz.

We all carry miniaturized versions of the Energon detectors. They aren't quite as powerful, a shorter distance and such, but they definitely work.

An all too familiar F-22 is hardly visible in the clouds just above the ship. One...two...three missiles scream towards the tip. They make contact with a deafening explosion, and the ship collapses.

My mouth drops open, but then I remember Bee's words.

_Do not be alarmed by anything you see._

And it's not like this wasn't easily anticipated. If they planned on making it back in one piece, then this would have been one of the factors they'd add in as a certainty. I press my lips together, turning towards my two shocked companions.

"I...I don't think it's what it looks like.", I say quietly.

Epps sighs. "I sure as hell hope it isn't."

* * *

><p>We're basically shipped off to Chicago. Sentinel, Megatron, Starscream, and about a hundred Decepticons are all headed there.<p>

Will sighs as he dons his parachute. He won't say it out loud, but I can tell he's nervous. And it's not about the flying squirrel maneuver (although it _is _virtually untested). This might be the worst battle yet.

Shaw nods to Will, and he stands up slightly wearily.

Jumping would be far more fun if this were under better circumstances. The gliders work like a dream, the amount of time we stay in the air is actually shocking.

The only truly terrifying moment of this was about a ten-second period of time when the Decepticons were above, below, and on every side of us, and it really looked like we weren't going to be able to deploy 'chutes. We land easily in the middle of a battle ground.

I'm definitely less surprised than I expected to be that the Autobots are present and perfectly online and functional. Bee is performing one of those infamous ninja kicks on Barricade, and Ratchet quite literally blasts the helm off of a 'Con with his plasma cannon.

I pull out my Commando, which is loaded with rounds of charged plasma, courtesy of Ratchet. A careful eye and a steady hand takes a 'Con down in two shots. Which cannot be said for, well, any Earth-born weapon.

I tug a semtex out and plant it on a random 'Con's foot, backing away and helping it along with a shot to the underside of his chest plates. With an angry screech, his leg is dismantled and a swirl of smoke tells me his Spark chamber is also severely damaged.

I have no time to applaud myself, however awesome that was. I take another down, and the Autobots are skirting around us by a little ways, fighting off backup and delivering the occasional final kill-shot to the Decepticons we drop.

But Shockwave had to be a little bitch, obviously. His oversized metal worm comes flying at us, swirling through the ground so that it starts to collapse under us. I curse softly and friends and enemies alike start to fall.

A harsh tremor in the ground turns the hard-packed earth beneath my feet into dust, and I fall to my hand and knees, scrambling pathetically for higher ground. Sharp, twisting metals make contact with my shin, torturously tearing through fabric, skin, flesh and bone. The..._thing..._is gone in a few moments, leaving nothing but a wrecked battleground, and, well, a gaping crevasse in my leg. Tiny grains of dirt and rock dig into the incredibly tender flesh, causing me to almost flat-out scream, but the strangled noise is lost in the tumult.

I get up on the opposite knee, dragging my grotesquely injured leg to a slightly safer spot. I pull off my top layer, leaving a bulletproof vest and a tight black t-shirt. I press the shirt to my leg, hissing in pain. Tears are stinging my eyes, to my frustration, and my shirt is soaked with blood in moments. I start to feel dizzy.

The Decepticons regroup just a split second faster, but it completely crushes our odds. It only takes minutes for each and every Autobot to be on the ground, arms held fast behind their helms, and that is left of my former teammates are crushed piles of bloody bone and flesh. Crushed underfoot.

It's a really, really good thing I've never had a delicate stomach.

A young-ish guy approaches Soundwave, speaking, but all I can catch is the Decepticon's reply.

"No prisoners. Only trophies."

My breath catches. I can hardly look away, but I'm forced to avert my eyes for a split second to shift the position of my hand. I keep of pressure, but the cloth is hardly doing anything now. All the blood is spilling out of the sides, a small puddle already forming underneath my leg. I readjust my grip to make it a little more firm, hissing softly in pain.

I look back up just as the first plasma cannon fires. Que is on the ground, groaning, and a second shot ruptures his Spark chamber. And just like that, he's gone.

Whether it's this excruciating pain emanating from my leg, or the fact that _Que is dead_, I start to sob. I clap a hand to my mouth, stifling the sound, but Barricade locks optics with Soundwave.

"Ignore it. You're mine..." The TiC drags Bee up by the back of his neck, roughly tugging him up in front of the others.

_"Get offa me..."_, Bee's radio clicks on and off.

Soundwave turns him around, most likely to face someone, maybe Sam. I can't tell. Blood is dripping down from a wound just above my hairline, the severity of which is unkown, getting into my eyes and mingling with the relentless saltwater as it runs down my face. There's a bad taste in my mouth, and blackness is ebbing on the edges of my vision, from pain and blood loss.

_"We had a hellufa run."_

The plasma cannon starts to glow behind the scout's head.

With a deafening crash, two Decepticon aerial vessels smack into the ground just behind them. Soundwave turns, and Bee jumps up, effortlessly bringing Soundwave to the ground and moving on to Barricade.

I can practically feel the strength pouring out of me (or is it blood?) and I lean back, unable to care what will become of my body.

I sigh, accepting that I'm about to die. I guess I can just tell.

My eyes slide shut, and I don't care anymore. Anything but this.

* * *

><p><strong>So. I guess I can <em>live<em> with how this turned out, but I can't say I love it... Do you think she's dead :)? The review button occasionally passes out [your favorite food/desert] but only if you click on it. If you guys liked it enough, and REVEW *hint, hint*, this might be a two-shot. If you want to know what happens. Otherwise, you can go by your own speculations.**

**Thanks for reading. You're reviews will, apparently, sustain the both of us :)**


	2. Chapter 2

hey! so i decided to make this into a two-shot :) thanks to everyone who reviewed.

i might've done this a little sooner, but i was working on another chapter to a different fic, which was taking forever for some reason.

this is a lot shorter than the first, i know, i did that on purpose. i'm pretty sure this is about over, and just so you know, that ending seriously snuck up on me, too.

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee<strong>

Ratchet vents loudly. "I'm beginning to think this is pointless."

Will glances up, eyes narrowed. "We have missing soldiers, Ratch. Even if they're dead, I'd like to be able to tell all the families that I can that we found the damn body."

Ratchet nods slightly. "Fine. Is there any...vague location that we should be looking at?"

He nods. "Yeah, right..." He points a little ways ahead. "...there."

Ratchet activates his scanners, walking ahead of us. Jolt catches my optic. "Have you seen Mikaela? She'd usually come with on things like this."

I shrug. "Probably back with everyone else." I vaguely doubt my words even as I say them. Mikaela isn't comfortable around Sam and Carly. She'd prefer to stay away from them, and they're back with the others.

Jolt shrugs. "Probably. I just haven't seen her anywhere is all."

Will sighs. "I actually haven't either. She was supposed to report afterwards, warm body count kind of thing."

My optics narrow. "What?" It comes out a little too loudly, sending me into a coughing fit.

Ratchet reappears. "Distinguishable corpses are there, there, and there. Possible living there, there, there, and there. I'll look on that side now." He walks over to a collapsed building, continuing to scan.

Will glances at me. "That's why we're out here, remember? She might be one of the 'possible living'. Worst case scenario..." He swallows. "Worst case, she's dead."

"No, worst case is the 'Cons grabbed her. Do you _know _what they do to their prisoners?", Jolt snaps.

"Let's...not jump to any conclusions. Let's just hope that she's among the wounded.", I say calmly, a slight tremor betraying inner panic.

Jolt pushes a pile of debris aside. "Know 'im?"

Will sighs, lifting the body and placing the former comrade flat on his back, closing his eyes as if by reflex. We work through the area in this way, recovering six dead, and one badly wounded that the team of human medics set into immediately.

We finish up, half the medical team leaving with the dead and soon-to-be on stretchers, and we continue on to Ratchet's position.

"Dead, dead, dead, dead, and I'm not sure about that one."

We start with the...undetermined one, digging through a section of debris that came from a section of an overhang collapsing.

Jolt vents softly. "I'm definitely getting a heartbeat. It's...hardly there. Slowing... Bee, hurry the frag up."

I obey, ignoring the sharpness of his tone. Jolt gets like that under stress.

Taking a step back, I don't really catch more than a glimpse of the soldier before the remainder of the medics swarm around them. It was definitely a woman, black haired, and there was a lot of blood. A _lot _of blood.

The human's CMO approaches Will, moving quickly as her colleagues bring the woman to their truck. "Patient name?"

His eyebrows are drawn together; he looks distressed. "Private Mikaela Banes."

"Thanks." She scribbles something down on a pad and runs off, yelling orders to her team.

I look up at Ratchet. "Did you see her? Was it bad?"

He doesn't reply for a moment. When he does, he hasn't really done anything to set my processor at ease.

"I hope that they realize...that leg won't make it."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikaela<strong>

Nothing is making much sense. I slide into consciousness for seconds at a time. Bright lights, loud voices. And pain. It hurts, a lot.

_Light. Hurts my eyes. Voices, to close to me. Too loud. "Charge to 300." A shock of more hurt, I'm not awake. "Charge to 400." Again. A stab in the side of my neck. I don't feel anything. Light, dark, light, dark, light, dark, light. Another stab. Dark._

_Nothing. Dark. Nothing. Light? Large figures, voices shouting, it hurts again. Loud voice. Bright colors? Lights, dark silver, is it metal? Dark blue, a swirl of electricity. Flash of neon color, chartreuse? It's safe, but what is it? A whispered apology, another stab at my neck. Dark._

My eyes open slowly. There's a light above me, but it's off. I'm lying on hard, flat metal. My injured leg...I can't feel it, from the hip down, there might as well be nothing there.

A door slides open, and I turn my head, which gives me a throbbing headache for a few moments. Ratchet smiles slightly.

"It's about time you woke up."

I shrug. "I guess." My voice is hoarse.

He leans against the table. "Don't _ever_ do that again. I'll kill you myself."

I scoff. "No, you won't."

"Maybe not." He vents quietly. "You really scared a lot of people, 'Kaela."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He hesitates. "Now, about that leg..."

I watch him apprehensively. "Did you have to..."

He thinks for a moment. "Yes and no. You still have the leg...kind of."

"Specify, please."

"Well, unlike your species, we have robotic parts that can still feel. Now, it wasn't easy...at all...but..."

I purse my lips and sit up slowly, with a little help from Ratchet, and drag the blanket away to see the appendage. It looks...normal.

I look back up at Ratchet, raising an eyebrow. "I don't understand..."

"Mikaela, we created an artificial covering for it. I designed it myself. It mimics skin, perhaps a little less delicate, but..." He shrugs. "You basically just have your leg back. You'll kind of have to learn to use it, though. That shouldn't be too difficult, though. Just basic movements and how to control your pain receptors, stuff like that."

I start to smile. "Ratchet... That's amazing. I thought..."

He shrugs, replying gruffly,"That's my job."

* * *

><p>I'm back on my feet within the next two weeks. My fake leg doesn't seem to give me much more of an advantage, or a disadvantage, than my old leg did.<p>

Until a day that rapidly boosted my confidence in the battlefield. It was a Tuesday, I think, which is awesome, because it made Tuesdays special. I used to hate Tuesdays.

We were going through regular training drills. It was shortly after I'd been made a Sergeant, about six months after Chicago.

I was sparring with Ironhide. You may find it unlikely, but there actually are certain defense (and offense) tactics that a human can take against a Decepticon that can save their life. Some of the more effective ones actually can result in the death of a 'Con.

I don't really know what happened all that well. I slipped up, and I found myself on the ground, Ironhide pointing a cannon in my face with that sadistic little grin that always comes to his face at the very thought of his cannons. Just as he started to shift to allow me to get up, I darted forward, performing this epic-ninja roundhouse kick, using my fake leg, that literally took _Ironhide_ off his feet. He face-planted, which was absolutely hilarious.

To say the least, he was displeased.

After a shocked silence, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started cheering, telling everyone to 'get him while he's down' and that 'they'll bring the spray paint'.

And I stood there, watching as Ironhide stood up, and pretty much just thought, _Yeah. That just happened._

And thinking of this, walking back to my quarters on NEST, laughing with Bee's holoform, that sentence could practically be my life motto.

Because really, so much weird shit has happened in my life, and I've gotten used to expecting the unexpected. Because the unexpected _happens. _

So when Bee says goodbye, but turns around, and his lips crash onto mine, I kiss him back, and I think, _Yeah. That just happened._


End file.
